


Voynich manuscript

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a great fun to work with your title requests! I hope you'll enjoy the illustration <3
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Voynich manuscript

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> It was a great fun to work with your title requests! I hope you'll enjoy the illustration <3

[click here for the drawing in a bigger size](https://postimg.cc/jD6jfsHr)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
